Meant to Be with You
by loveboylove
Summary: My take on the characters Finn and Keiro from the book Incarceron in 18 prompts. Please note that there are shonen ai moments. Pairing KeiroxFinn or Kinn. If you're the type that doesn't like male on male interactions then don't read. Thanks for reading.


Hey everyone! Long time no see huh? Heh I just read Incarceron a week ago and I thought, 'Huh…I wanna write a fic about Keiro and Finn's relationship.' So I did. :P I've had a huge writer's block for about a month now which is why you aren't seeing any new chapters of my other story _Welcome Home_. I'm really sorry about that but hopefully I'll get inspired to write more about it soon. Now, enough about me. Please enjoy my newest fic _Meant to Be with You_.

* * *

** 1) Inside**

Being Inside was horrible, it was like being inside of a cage or the bowels of some terrifying monster that knew they were all there. Even as a small child Keiro knew this and detested the feeling of always being watched. But when he found Finn, the feeling of unease and distaste lessened. _After all_ he'd muse, watching his oath brother when they were supposed to be sleeping; _it's easier to deal with something bad when you have something that's so perfectly good by your side._

** 2) Outside**

Finn always dreamed of going Outside. Gildas had planted the seed in his head about another world one day after Finn had had a seizure. Outside was a world where there was never any fighting, everyone had more then enough to eat, everyone had a home that was nice and warm, and, best of all, people cared about one another. Finn would sometimes close his eyes and dream about how life would be when he got Outside. He'd make believe that someone would come to lead him to the door that would take him out of Incarceron. This person would always tell him, _"You can only take one person with you. Who will you choose? " _and Finn would always reach out and grab his oath brother's hand as they made their way towards their new life together.

**3) Time**

Time seemed to move differently in Incarceron. There were no measurements of how long it took things to pass by except for the occasional 'Lightsout' and 'Lightson'. The darkness of 'Lightsout' didn't stop Keiro and Finn from sometimes sneaking away from the Comitatus and walking on their own, exploring the hidden and ever changing passages of the prison. Sometimes, they'd walk for so long that Finn would get tired and have to rest. At those times, Keiro would sit down next to him and rest his arm around Finn's slightly smaller frame as the Starseer laid his head tiredly on the other boy's shoulder.

**4) Blood**

There were moments in almost every Comitatus life where they displeased their Winglord Jormanric. Keiro seemed to do so more then any but perhaps it was because the Winglord always saw defiance and mockery in those young eyes. At times like those, instead of killing Keiro which he would have normally done, he would call the boy's oath brother to the room and have him beaten until his back was bloodied. This would always happen when Keiro happened to be away so that he wouldn't interfere. Many a time, Keiro would come back to the cell that he shared with Finn to find him passed out from pain and blood loss with Gildas treating his wounds. Gently, the blond haired boy would caress the young face lying on the bed and hide his eyes with his bangs so that the old man wouldn't catch the tears forming and slowly sliding down his cheeks.

**5) Black**

Waking up from a nightmare was often the most frightening time in Finn's life because everything around him was pitch black. It seemed as though he finally had died and was trapped in a world of infinite darkness. Then Keiro would roll over and an arm would wrap around his waist and pull him closer to the other source of heat in the room and Finn would breathe again. Because Keiro was there, he was safe. He was always safe with Keiro.

**6) Together**

Oath brothers and sisters are always together. They eat together, fight together, really they're only ever apart when they're doing personal things (bathroom, sex, etc.) or one of them dies. So when Finn began to spend time apart talking to this 'Claudia', Keiro started to get slightly frustrated. Was this girl more important than him? Sure she claimed that she was from Outside (which Keiro thought was a load of bull) but as a person was she really all that special? And did he have to insist to talk to her alone? When Keiro had talked to her one time she had been all, "_Where's Finn? Why isn't Finn there? I won't talk unless you get Finn." _ She'd never touched him the way Keiro had, she'd never comforted him when he was scared of the dark, she'd never fought with him back to back protecting each other. She didn't know him at all. She wasn't even that pretty.

**7) Not Enough**

There were times when simply talking was not enough. When just seeing and hearing and smelling him was too little and Finn would grab Keiro's hand and lace their fingers together. When that happened, Keiro would smile softly and kiss the palm of Finn's hand and, quicker then the younger boy could blush, his lips. Then the redness would catch up to his face and Finn would stomp off but not let go of Keiro's hand so he ended up getting dragged to wherever the Starseer would see fit as an adequate hiding place. Then, together, they would have enough of each other.

**8) Stars**

Keiro had never seen stars before. The crazy old man who followed himself and Finn around claimed they were points of light high in the sky that glowed white but only at certain times. When Keiro had pointed his finger up to where one of Incarceron's eyes nestled in the wall, glowing red, the old man had scoffed and told him not to be foolish. Foolish? Who was the one who kept dragging his oath brother off to tell him tales of magical beans that lead to giants' castles and girls who grew their hair out until it was as tall as a mountain and a man could climb up it?

**9) Touch**

Being able to communicate without words means a lot in the underground prison. Depending on where, a single sound can alert enemies that no one would want to deal with. Keiro and Finn had developed their own language over years spent together. Tapping one foot against the ground twice meant _'play along'_, running fingers through hair meant _'run'_, and holding up two fingers meant _'behind us'_. But Finn's favorites were always the ones when he and Keiro touched. Sometimes, depending on the touch Finn would smile until he thought his face would break or want to cry from happiness. Keiro's hand touching Finn's face meant _'It's nice to see you'_, their foreheads pressed together meant _'I missed you'_, and their lips brushing meant _'I love you'_.

**10) Sight**

The sight of Finn doing something dangerous for the Comitatus always made Keiro's heart beat faster and his stomach clench until he thought he might throw up. He knew Finn was always just as scared as he was when it was Keiro's turn to get chained to the transitway slabs. He'd heard Finn mutter his name when the machines got closer to him and he would always have to clench his hands so hard that they bleed so he wouldn't wreck the plan. But what if the machines didn't stop in time? What if one day he or Finn would find themselves crushed under those heavy iron wheels? What if Finn really did die one day? _Then, _Keiro resolved silently to himself as he embraced the Starseer one night, _I'll make sure that I die too so as not to leave him alone for long. After all, Finn's hopeless without me._

**11) Spirit**

When Finn first met Keiro, they were both still children basically though neither was very childlike after what they both had seen and done. Finn had been back into a corner by several men and they were kicking him as he lay curled up on the ground. Then suddenly, he had heard a voice yell, _"Get away from him!" _and the dirty brown haired boy had raised his eyes in time to see a blond haired blur slam his fist into one of men's face. Without giving the other two time to react, the new boy kicked one in the stomach and the other got an elbow to the nose. Finn cowered further into the corner, fearing that he'd be next but the stranger smiled and kneeled down next to him. _"Hey," _the boy had said, _"you okay?"_ The young Starseer had looked up and was blinded by the strength he saw behind the other's eyes. The spirit.

** 12) Broken**

After some raiding mission, Keiro would immediately head to the cell he shared with his oath brother and lay on the bed, feeling broken and battered. Despite all his cocky banter and dismissive gestures, it always pained him to kill someone, more so if they were small brown haired boys. They reminded him of Finn. Killing them made it feel like he was killing the one person he valued above himself. But then the object of his thoughts would always slip quietly into the room, sit on his legs and slowly massage all the kinks out of his muscles and relax him. His cellmate would always kiss every new scar or bruise that had appeared during the day's fight until Keiro had fallen into a deep sleep. This too was their way of dealing with pain and loss.

**13) Death**

In the hidden world that was Incarceron, there was always some death wherever one might go. Men killed by other men, children starved, women devoured by the prisons ever sealing chambers. Finn had never been forced to kill anyone before and, whenever he got into a battle situation, Keiro was always in front of him to block whatever blow might have struck him down. Keiro always shielded Finn from having to deal death and by doing so killed many who tried to harm himself or his Starseer. Finn never knew what it was like to kill but he knew he would if Keiro was felled.

**14) Sickness**

The sickness often came over Finn in the form of fits and seizures. Keiro didn't know the feeling but Finn always moaned out in pain and would sometimes cry out his name. Usually Keiro's oath brother would like still and whimper and the dirty blond young man would hold his hand firmly so that Finn's dream self would know that he was there. Sometimes though, the pain got so bad that the Starseer would convulse and scream. That was when Keiro would gently rest his body over Finn's and hold him close to his body; partly to stop him hurting himself but also so that he'd wake up in Keiro's arms and the memory of the pain would lessen, at least for the moment.

**15) Choices**

Choices were always provided to Keiro in his world. Sometimes they were simple like, _Do I eat food a or food b? _Other times they were much harder like now, _Do I let Finn go into this strange world with this strange girl or do I hold him back?_ He wanted Finn to be free but not with Claudia. She'd try to make him into a lord, try to give him power, never understanding that Finn wasn't made for things like that. She didn't understand Finn at all. She just wanted him so that she didn't have to marry her toad of a husband and she'd get Finn instead. Keiro's Finn. But who was he to deny the thing his oath brother wanted more then anything? But would…Finn even miss him?

**16) Freedom**

What is freedom exactly? Is it the ability to make your own choices? Well Finn had already done that; fight or flight, eat or starve. Was it being able to walk wherever you wanted to go? He could do that too. Gildas had always said that being Outside was to be free and Finn had agreed then though he didn't know what that freedom would be. But now, Claudia was telling him that he could go but he'd have to leave Keiro. She said she needed to go back with him and there was no other way. But was that the truth? _Was there truly any freedom when I'm going to be separated from the person that's most precious to me? _Finn mused as he watched Keiro and Claudia argue over his fate.

**17) Promise**

Finn was watching him with sad eyes and that's when Keiro knew; Finn had caved, he was going to go to the other world without him. Claudia was still screaming at him for not understanding but he just ignored her and strode up to his oath brother. _"You-You're leaving right?" _ Keiro hated how weak he sounded at that moment. Finn licked his lips and looked down at his feet, _"Uh...huh." _ Keiro couldn't help but start shaking. He wanted to punch Finn in the face but at the same time hold him so that his Starseer wouldn't leave him. He looked up into Finn's eyes, intending to give him a piece of his mind when he saw the tears threatening to break over. Quietly then, so the girl wouldn't hear, Keiro wiped his oath brother's eyes and whispered, _"Then you'd better come get me. Promise me Finn. If you leave me here…" I'll die. I'll die without you, my only reason for living was to be with you because you gave me a purpose to keep breathing._

**18) Love**

Claudia once asked him if there was love in Incarceron and Finn had thought of Sim and the Maestra. But now, as he gazed into Keiro's eyes, he knew that there was more love between the two of them then anyone. He clasped his oath brother's hands between his and sobbed out, _"O-Of course I'll co-ome back. I can't l-live without you." _ Keiro's eyes had widened then he closed them against his own tears as he kissed him one last time. _"Okay brother, I'll be waiting for you," _Keiro breathed against his lips.

"_Until we meet again, my most precious, precious…"_

_

* * *

_

Thanks again to my wonderful big sister for editing my work and a friend of mine reading all these Draco/Harry and Figgy stories with me! ^^ Drop a review and tell me what you think (Constructive criticism only please!).

Ja mata!

loveboylove


End file.
